Christmas Day in the life of Rachel Cuddy
by seriouslysirius08
Summary: House and Cuddy have to work on Christmas Eve, much to Rachel's dismay. While she is going through House's office she finds an engagment ring. How will she react? Moreover, how will House react when he finds out that she knows his secret?
1. Chapter 1

**(Christmas) Day in the life of Rachel Cuddy**

_Disclaimer:_ No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to the creative mind of David Shore, FOX, and so on.

_A/N:_ Hi there, and welcome to my (late) Christmas story. This little fic has been in my mind for quite some time. This story will go through one day in the life of Rachel Cuddy, Christmas Eve to be specific.

Firstly this story was going to be just one chapter, but I decided to switch it into a multiple chapter story, just because then it would be extremely long, and I didn't want to tire you.

Secondly, this is a Huddy fic, so maybe you non-Huddy's might not like it, but mostly this is a story about family, and I didn't want to involve too much Huddy drama. I wanted to write this story from Rachel's perspective, and the relationship between the characters we all know and love from her eyes.

Of course every mistake is my own, so forgive me if there are any.

* * *

><p><em>24th December<em>

_6:30 a.m._

Beep; beep; beep.

The sound of the alarm rang loudly in the dead silence of the house, waking up its sleepy residence.

"Holy crap."

Rachel's hazel eyes shot open by the loud bellowing coming from the room next to hers. She groaned and looked at her alarm, cursing her mother's inability to sleep in; it was Christmas Eve for Christ's sake. She bundled herself into a ball under her covers and tried to sleep, but being the light sleeper she was, she couldn't so she decided to get up. She didn't even bother to get dressed, and headed straight downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was already seated, fully dressed, with a cup of coffee in one hand, and a newspaper in the other.

Her mother smiled guiltily when she approached her.

"Oh, did the alarm wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's fine." Rachel said while sitting down beside her.

"Anyway aren't you supposed to be on a holiday, or does that not count for the Dean of Medicine?" Rachel questioned somewhat accusingly. Her mother's face seemed even guiltier

"I thought we had talked about this. I know it sucks, but the hospital needs me, even though it's Christmas. I will make it up to you, I promise." Her mother placed her hand on her arm in reassurance but Rachel brushed it off annoyed.

"You always say that, but what about me? Christmas is only once a year, can't you spare one day?"

"I am Rachel, I am taking tomorrow off, and I would have loved to stay here with you today, but I have to go to work even though it pains me to do so."

Rachel knew she was trying to reassure her, but she hated when her mother tried to be reasonable. She knew that her mother had a responsibility, but that didn't take the fact that she would rather stay at work then be with her.

"Fine" she muttered, she really didn't want to argue with her. Her mother's pained expression did not fade off her face.

They sat there in silence; the only sound came from the occasional turn of the paper.

She was finishing her bowl of cereal when she heard a loud thump coming down the stairs; the sound broke the silence between mother and daughter.

Rachel looked up just in time to see a hunched figure coming through the door.

It seemed that House had finally managed to climb out of bed, his greying hair was tousled, and his unshaved, tired face was stretched in a long yawn. He halted towards them in painful steps, only to stop by her mother's side. He stood there for several moments as if he was expecting some kind of response from her, but she just sat there, calmly reading through her newspaper. House turned his head in Rachel's direction and gave her a wink before he snatched the paper from her mother's hands with a quick sweep.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the gesture, typical of House to light up her mood with one single prank.

Her mother looked up, not satisfied with his behavior. "What are you five?" She eyed him warily. House just shrugged bent down for a kiss. Rachel, however, knew that her mother was never going to indulge him just like that. As if on cue she placed her marmalade covered toast right in front of her face just in time for House to crash his face into it.

"What the hell?" he bellowed, revealing his now marmalade covered face. There was a few second silence then she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Not funny" he muttered under his breath before cleaning his now sticky face with a napkin. Rachel had tried in vain to cover her laughter but the muffled laughter coming from her mother was just too much, and she too burst out laughing. Before they knew they were all in a fit of giggles.

"You should have seen your face" Rachel gasped between breaths.

"You shouldn't have done that Cuddles." House muttered angrily. Rachel rolled her eyes when she heard his nickname for her mother; they both knew very well how much she hated it.

"All right" her mother muttered, when they had finally stopped laughing. "I need to get ready"

She was about to stand up when a firm hand was placed on her hand; she looked at House questioningly but was answered by the mere look on his face. She gave him a slight smile and leaned towards him for a kiss. Just when she was mere inches from his lips he brought a spoon full of marmalade towards her face, smearing it with the sticky substance. She squealed, and jumped up. Now it was House's turn to laugh. He gave Rachel a high five before nearly collapsing out of laughter.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" She retorted in her I´m-the-dean-of-medicine-don't-mess-with-me tone.

"Yeeess" House hiccupped drying his crystal blue eyes. She was about to reach for the marmalade jar when she was suddenly dragged into House's lap.

His lips were on her cheek before she could remark on how silly he was being, and showered her with sticky kisses.

"Ew you are so gross" Rachel yelled before making fake vomiting noises.

House looked at her quizzically.

"What? Do you mean this?" He asked before crashing his lips to her mother's. "Ugh, exactly this! Nobody acts like this. Common you are nearly sixty" she pointed at House who had turned his attention from her mom, "and you are fi-"

"Ah, don't you say it out loud" her mother raised her palm up in sign for her to stop. Rachel rolled her eyes "fine, okay, you are twenty-nine, happy?" her mother nodded her head happily.

"You do know that you may be able to lie to other people about your age, but that doesn't take the fact that you are FIFTY-THREE!" House yelled in her ear, which was returned with a light smack on the arm.

"See, you don't act your own age. Actually you act more like my age." Rachel retorted while looking at their sticky faces. They just laughed it off and cleaned their faces with napkins before getting themselves ready for work.

Rachel was left alone in the kitchen, staring miserably at the mess her parents had left on the table; their half eaten toasts, coffee mugs and scattered morning papers. A heavy sigh escaped her; this was not how Christmas Eve was supposed to be, yet this was the way it hade been for years; her mom went to work and House stayed in and out of the hospital most of the day, while she was left alone in the house waiting for them to come home.

"What's the matter poopy face?"

Rachel had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed House creep back into the kitchen, now he looked at her with a pout on his face.

"Nothing" she mumbled under her breath. House's face turned serious, and he sat down opposite her.

"I know this sucks, but think of the bright side"

"How on earth can you see anything positive about this?" Rachel looked at him earnestly. House just looked at her with his trademark smirk spread across his face.

"Your mother just said that she would make it up to you, now if I have taught you anything you would know that-"

"I should turn it into my own favor." Rachel finished, rubbing her hands conspiringly. House placed his arm on her shoulder and faked brushed a tear away.

"I am so proud. I thought this day would never come. Now go forth my son, you are ready to teach the world the ways of our people."

"Son?" Rachel looked up at him, her eyebrows raised questioningly. House rolled his eyes; "you know fully well what I mean," he muttered before he pushed her gently towards the kitchen door. She turned around and saw him nod his head reassuringly; Rachel shrugged her shoulders and decided that he was right before exiting the kitchen.

Rachel made her way again upstairs where she found her mother rushing from her and House's bedroom to the bathroom with her arms full.

"Oh! Hey Rachel, is everything all right?" She asked while she zipped up her skirt and ran her hands through her hair quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted to know what's up" Rachel tried to sound casual. Her mother's hands stopped fiddling with her hair, and she turned towards her with a frown on her face.

"What are you up to?" She asked warily. Oh no, busted. Rachel tried to feign surprise. "What do you mean? I was just checking up on you."

"Really? Then why did you sound suspiciously much like House right now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel retorted. Her mom just smirked and nodded her head, "right, then how come he stands outside the door, listening to everything we're saying?"

Rachel's mouth fell open; she really didn't know how to answer that. Damn, she thought she would get her there. Her mom just looked at her with an I-know-everything-cause-I'm-your-mother-look.

"Fine, you caught me. I was about to bribe the knew iPhone out of you because you love your job more than me, but hey, one can try." Rachel said sourly.

"You know that that's not true." She replied hurt.

"Well you really don't show it. I know your busy, and you have a responsibility, but I thought that Christmas was a day where every family member comes together and does something fun, but you just keep ruining it." Rachel could feel hot tears in her eyes. "Why can't we just be a normal family?"

Her mom walked towards her and tried to give her a hug but Rachel backed away from her. It did hurt her to see her mom's hurt gaze but she didn't want her to know that.

"Rachel, I do love you, more than anything else in the world. But I have an important job, I would love to stay her with you, and Greg would also. But we do have a responsibility; we are doctors, we save lives, we do our jobs, but sometimes we have no choice but to leave the ones we love behind so we can do our job, no matter how much it pains us."

Rachel shook her head, "no, your job is your life, and you would rather go to work then spend one day with me." With that she left her mom alone, and stormed out of the bathroom. She ran into her room and shut the door behind her, before throwing herself onto her bed. She cried into her pillow while her shoulders heaved up in down in uncontrollable sobs. She hated her mom, she hated House, and she hated the fact that they didn't love her. Her biological parents hadn't wanted her, and now her adoptive parents didn't want her either.

After several minutes she heard her door open and close. She didn't move, although her sobs had ceased slightly. She felt weight on her mattress, and a soothing hand on her back. For several moments there was silence, until he finally decided to break it.

"I know that your angry, and you have every right to be. I know how you feel, my father was never at home, and my mother tried so hard to be the perfect housewife that she forgot to be a mother. I never wanted that for you. I never wanted you to feel unloved like I did." He stopped his speech and sighed.

"Hell, I never thought we would turn out to be as screwed up as our parents. When your mom and me started to date we swore that we would do everything for you. I guess we screwed up big time."

Rachel couldn't believe her ears; House had never talked about his parents, at least not to her. She had only seen her grandmother few times, and that had been an awkward encounter that she never wanted to repeat ever again. She turned her face, and met House's somber one. She dried the tears from her face, and propped herself up in a seating position.

"You didn't. I just-" Rachel stopped and tried to find the right words. "I just sometimes wish we could be a perfect family, you know? Like, Lizzie's family, her mom and dad work five days a week and spend Christmas together, and do normal family stuff. We don't do that, and I just, wish we could."

"I know we aren't a perfect family, but the thing is that we are perfectly imperfect. Your mom and I were both kind of screwed up when we got together, and we keep screwing each other up, but we never wanted our faults to affect you." House's voice was almost a whisper.

"You haven't done such a bad job." Rachel muttered. House gave her one of his rare smiles that seemed to light up the entire room.

"You mean that?"

"Yes."

House hugged her to him, and sighed into her hair. "You know we love you, right?" Rachel nodded her head and buried her tear-streaked face into his sweater. He released her from his embrace carefully, and looked at her seriously.

"You know that your mother hates to fight with you. She's waiting outside if you want to talk."

Rachel looked at him with a puzzled expression. "She hasn't left for work? I thought she was late?"

"She was, and is, but she didn't want to leave without talking to you. She really is sorry you know. "

Rachel felt shameful, she didn't mean to explode at her mother, and now she was late for work. She stood up and headed towards the door, she could feel House's presence behind her. She opened her bedroom door carefully and peaked outside. Her mother sat on the first stair in the staircase, her back against the cream colored wall, her knees drawn to her chest. Her hand lay against her forehead, which turned towards the nearest window. Rachel couldn't see her mother's face, but she didn't have to, she knew that she had hurt her mother.

"At least she loves you enough to arrive late to work, that says a lot." House whispered in her ear. Rachel looked back and gave him a warning look, she was not in the mood for this, but he just smiled and mouthed to her that she should go to her mom. Rachel walked in careful steps, and didn't stop until she was just a few feet away from her. Her mom turned her head, tears glistened in her grey blue eyes. Rachel kneeled down, but kept her head down, she didn't want to look at her mother's hurt expression.

"Oh Rachel, I am so sorry." She whispered. Rachel could feel the tears start to threaten to fall.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say those awful things." Rachel sobbed and she could feel her mother's hand cradle around her.

"Shh, it's all right. You were just angry, and I understand." They stayed like this for several minutes until they heard someone clear his throat. They both looked up and saw the rather annoyed face of House above them.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere, boss?"

"Yes, but I'm comforting my daughter, I think my employees will understand." Her mother retorted without a hitch.

"Oh you think so? Don't you think they might _punish_ you?"

"Ewww. Okay leave before he will gross me to death." Rachel muttered and untangled herself from her mothers embrace.

"I knew it would work" House said while twirling his cane in his left hand.

Her mother stood up, gave House one of her death glares before she turned her attention to Rachel.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just go. I'll see you later." Rachel murmured.

Her mom nodded and turned towards House. "Behave, I need you at work by 11:00, and you better arrive in time mister." She warned him before she gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

"I will be home by 5:00, I´ll see you then." She embraced Rachel, and kissed her gently on the cheek; then she hurried downstairs and with one final goodbye she disappeared from their sight. Rachel stood up; House was still twirling his cane casually. "Now what?" He questioned.

"Now what, what?" Rachel replied, placing herself beside him, leaning her body against the railing, mirroring House.

"Well, I was just thinking, because your mom isn't here, that we should unwrap all the presents and see what's inside." He said enthusiastically. Rachel raised her eyebrows mockingly.

"And then what? Mom will figure it out, be mad, and we will have her sulking at us all Christmas. Sounds like fun." She replied ironically. House rolled his eyes.

"No, we'll wrap them again, and then she'll never know."

"Sounds fun, but I think I'll pass." Rachel prepared to leave when House stopped her with his cane.

"Why? Aren't you curious to know what's inside?" House replied dramatically.

"No, not really. Remember Christmas three years ago when you tried to X-ray all the packages, and mom found out and made you do extra clinic for the entire next year?"

House frowned at the memory, "that wasn't a huge hit, I'll admit that."

"I think we should just leave it, and wait until tomorrow morning."

"Fine" House sulked.

Rachel was about to walk towards her room when a thought suddenly came to her mind. She halted, and turned towards House.

"What are you going to give mom? We never went to find a present."

"It's already taken care off."

Rachel noticed that his expression had changed when she mentioned the gift. His whole demeanor stiffened, it was almost if he looked nervous.

"When did you have time to buy her something?" Rachel pressed.

"I took a long launch break." House replied dismissively, clearly he didn't want this conversation to continue.

"So, what are you giving her?"

House looked up and gave her a secretive smile. "It's a surprise."

Rachel decided to leave it at that, she walked towards her room deep in thought.

What was House trying to hide from her? Usually he asked her to go with him to shop for her mom's Christmas present. She thought about his expression, and the way he had completely stiffened up by the mention of the gift. What could he be hiding from her, moreover, what was he hiding from her mom?

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. There's more to come...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to David Shore, Fox, and its respectable owners.

_A/N: _Here you have the second chapter, or the next part of the day of Rachel Cuddy. Thank you to those who have been so kind to review, I appreciate it very much. This chapter, like the other, concentrates very much on Rachel's feelings and thoughts. There will be more Huddy in the future, for you Huddy fans out there, so no worries.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>24<em>_th__ December_

_12:00_

The sound from the TV floated through the neatly furnished living room. The room had been decorated with wonderful Christmas ornaments, and a tall tree stood by bay windows, hundreds of tiny lights lit up the green branches, and a golden star beamed from its highest peak. Under the tree lay carefully wrapped Christmas gifts, waiting to be opened.

The cheer from the room was in complete contrast with Rachel's mood. She sat idly on the couch, her feet propped up on the armrest, while she watched a wonderfully cheesy Christmas movie with one eye.

She felt like she couldn't concentrate on anything; her mind kept turning back to the moment with House, just few hours earlier. No matter how much she ranked her brain through every little detail, she couldn't think of any reason for him to react the way he did. To make things even more frustrating was the fact that he had left uncharacteristically early for work, which made her even more suspicious.

She knew that House was rather difficult to her mom during work, she had heard enough from the staff of the hospital, and Wilson, to know that he was a pain to her mother. Her mom would never admit it to her; she never talked about her and House's work relationship.

In fact her parents rarely talked about work around her, the only exception was when House had a really difficult case. He wouldn't come home for days, and when he would finally come home he would lock himself up in his office.

Her mom would try to speak to him, and help him as much as she could even though her effort would only be returned with obstinacy and frustration.

Those were the nights they would fight for hours to no end, about the best way to treat the patient. Thankfully those nights were rare, but when they did occur Rachel preferred to lock herself in her room.

The weird thing was that after those fights they would appear perfectly happy the next day, it was as if they had the need to quarrel from time to time, to release that strange energy between them.

She really didn't understand her parents; maybe she was just too young to understand the complicated relationship they were in. Maybe she never would understand them entirely.

That was just fine with her, but not knowing what House was up to made her brain scream in frustration. She knew that something was off, and she knew it had something to do with her mom. She would just have to step into his shoes, and think the way he thought.

Suddenly she had an epiphany.

Rachel sat up straight in the couch. Of course, why hadn't she thought of this before?

She darted from the couch and half ran out of the living room, passed the kitchen, and nearly fell on the Persian rug in the foyer, she didn't stop until she had reached her destination. She stood completely still and stared at the closed wooden door before her. She felt like she was six years old again, when she was doing something she wasn't supposed to do, but did it anyway.

She reached her hand out and touched the cold handle. She half expected the door to be locked and when it opened with a small creak she almost jumped out of her skin. She paused before she slowly pushed the door open.

This room had always been a forbidden place to her, House had strictly told her to leave it alone, and he had rarely allowed her to enter it in the span of eight years they had lived in the house.

Now when she was halfway in she understood why. The room was House, it practically smelled and breathed like him; the smoothly painted walls were crowded with bookshelves that went from the floor and up to the ceiling. Approximately thousands of books covered its shelves, the titles almost as foreign as the room itself. A masterfully crafted desk stood in its magnificent glory by the French window; the surface was covered with scattered papers, books, and little figurines of various different anatomical parts of the human body.

Rachel stepped carefully into the room, careful not to move anything out of its place. The task was harder then she had thought because the floor was also covered with various different books, and items. When she finally managed to reach the desk without disturbing anything in the room, she left out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

With trembling fingers she went through the desk. At first sight there was nothing that could in any way relate to her mother, except for some forms that had her signature, but other then that, there was nothing.

She went for the drawers; the first two contained only papers, and various items that held no interest to her; there was a broken watch, few red balls, and for some odd reason, a skull. She couldn't quite detect from what creature in the animal kingdom it was of.

Rachel felt disappointment, there was nothing that could possibly be a secret gift to her mom, but she decided to keep looking. She prayed to God that the skull wasn't in consideration for a gift. Knowing House, she really wasn't too sure.

After she had rummaged through the both top drawers she went for one of the bottom drawers, but to her dismay it didn't open, the other one, however, did open. Rachel's eyes widened in surprise when she saw its contents; the first thing that caught her eye was a gilded picture frame that showed a picture of House and a man she had only heard of few times, one of those times had been earlier that morning.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of young House; she was so used to his shaggy beard, and marked face. House in this picture was young, maybe in his early twenties, his demeanor carefree and healthy. Rachel did, however, notice the dismay in his facial features, and she could only imagine that it had something to do with the man that stood beside him; tall and proud.

House didn't talk about his parents often, and when he did she knew it brought only pain to him.

Rachel was about to place the picture back into its right place when she saw another picture that caught her eye. She took it up carefully, and couldn't help but smile. The picture showed House in their old living room, fast asleep, and cradled in his arms laid a three-year-old version of her sleeping peacefully. She had no idea that this picture even existed, but there it was, carefully hidden.

Rachel wasn't at least surprised that he would hide such a sentimental picture. He rarely put his guard down, even to his own family, and she found it oddly sweet of him to keep it.

Rachel returned both pictures to its rightful place, she didn't dare to go through the whole drawer, there was something deeply personal about it.

Also, Rachel did recall a time when House had mentioned some pictures of her mom that made her mom blush the deepest shade of red, and she absolutely did not want to stumble upon those.

She shut the drawer carefully, and went for the locked one. Rachel was sure that she would find her answer there.

She just had to find something to open that drawer. Rachel did recall seeing a paper knife on the top of the desk, and after some search she found it. Although she almost dropped a sculpture of the human brain on the floor in her attempt to find it.

After few minutes, some effort, and few curse words she finally managed to open it up.

She held her breath in anticipation, but she was left; yet again in disappointment. The drawer was completely empty.

In her frustration she slammed it shut with some force. When the drawer hit the table a weird crashing sound came from inside the drawer. She opened it curiously and noticed that a wooden cover in the bottom had opened up, revealing a secret compartment.

Rachel couldn't believe her luck; she reached her hand inside the compartment to see if there was anything inside. Her fingertips touched something smooth and hard; she managed to get a grip on it and dragged her hand out. Her curiosity was getting the best of her, but when she saw what it was she felt herself stiffen up. In her palm lay a square, black, velvet box the size of her fist. She brushed the dust carefully from its surface, her mind racing million miles per hour.

Was this what she thought it was?

There was only one way to find out, and she was curious, there was no denying it. Then why was she so scared to open it? It was just a box.

However, this was something he had put real effort in hiding; did she really want to know what he was hiding?

Some part of her mind screamed YES!

However, the logical and rational part of her brain said NO! Don't open the box. But much like her adoptive father, she didn't always listen to her rational part, and her curiosity won over.

Rachel slid her fingers around the edges, and opened the lid up. She almost dropped the box out of her hands when she saw what lay inside, but she managed to steady herself.

Inside, on a smooth white cushion lay the most beautiful diamond ring Rachel had seen. The ring beheld a square shaped diamond that glistened in the light; tiny stones surrounded the clear gem around the whole circle of the band.

Rachel couldn't help but gasp out loud.

This couldn't be true; this couldn't be an engagement ring, it just didn't fit.

House didn't like marriages; he was an atheist for crying out loud. Then why on earth would he want to confess his love in front of a God he didn't even believe in?

Rachel looked back at the ring, still in shock. Maybe this wasn't an engagement ring. Maybe it was something his mother had left him, and wanted him to keep.

Who was she kidding? Of course this was an engagement ring. Anyone could recognize the logo of the jewelry company, which was written in gilded letters on the white fabric inside the box.

Maybe he was just keeping it safe for someone else, like Wilson, or Chase, or someone- anyone.

Rachel looked at the ring again, she knew she was deflecting, this ring was meant for her mom, she just knew it.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to feel.

Her breathing started to grow rapidly, and she realized that she had started to hyperventilate. She managed, with some effort, to stand up on her shaky legs and hurry outside the room. She darted towards the front door and breathed in the cold, and dry winter air. She was so shaken she didn't even notice how cold it really was, her thoughts were in one jumble, so she decided to just concentrate on her breathing. When her breathing had evened she lowered herself on the ground, and dragged her knees towards her chest.

She needed to focus, and think rationally, for once. The first thing that came to her mind was to call her mom; she always did that when she was troubled. She knew that she couldn't do that; it wouldn't be fair to her nor House.

She looked at the ring again, that glistened back at her. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing; she had after all wanted her family to be like everyone else's, and House was practically her dad.

Then why was she reacting so strongly to this?

She shook her head and tried to focus, her mind was drifting yet again. She thought of every alternative. There was no way that she was calling her grandmother, and her niece would never approve so that was out of the question. She even considered calling her best friend Lizzie, but she wouldn't know what to do either.

Rachel realized there was only one thing to do. If she couldn't call her parents, she would have to go for the second best option. She would have to talk to the person who knew them better then she would ever do.

It was time to speak to uncle Wilson.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: _No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to David Shore, Fox, and its respectable owners.

_A/N: _Hi again, and welcome to the third chapter of my little story.

Now I do recall saying that this story wouldn't involve too much Huddy drama, well I changed my mind. This chapter contains a lot of Huddy angst, but it is relevant to the story, plus it is kind of fun to write.

I do realize that I was a little bit late with this story, considering the fact that it is a Christmas based fic, but the Christmas theme isn't too much, so if it bothers you try to think of it as a normal one with slight Christmas atmosphere

I hope you guys like this chapter. And please review. I really do appreciate any kind of feedback. I love to hear what you have to say. Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited and alerted.

Enjoy!

_13:05_

Rachel's heart drummed in her chest; the muscles in her legs were burning, but she didn't dare to stop; she just followed her instinct while her feet moved against the snow-covered pavement.

After she had made her decision, Rachel had rushed inside and returned the ring to its rightful place; then she dressed herself up in winter attire before she darted outside. She had been running for about fifteen minutes when she realized that running to the hospital might not have been the best idea.

She had considered calling a taxi, but she hadn't taken any money with her, and she was certainly not going to go back home when she was already halfway to the hospital.

Rachel didn't care how absurd she must have looked to an outsider, running around like a madwoman, but she didn't care, this was a serious matter, and she needed to talk to uncle Wilson, as soon as possible.

Rachel didn't slow down until she had reached the hospital building. Tiny drops of sweat had formed on her forehead, and her sweater was glued to her skin. Her breathing was uneven and she felt like she was about to pass out right then and there.

Rachel made her way to the nearest bench, and sat down to take a breather. After her breathing had evened she began to think about the task ahead.

The hardest part would be to avoid running into her parents. Usually they weren't keen on having her in the hospital. It had always been their protocol to separate their working lives with their personal ones.

Hence it would look oddly suspicious to them if she suddenly appeared without any reason or purpose whatsoever. Knowing their over compulsive minds, Rachel knew that they would somehow manage to drag the truth out of her, and that was something she was going to avoid at all costs. However, if fate decided to get nasty with her, she would have to find a damn good excuse for her sudden appearance.

So far she had none.

Rachel stood up off the bench and walked slowly towards the entrance, she was careful to walk near the bushes that surrounded the hospital grounds, just in case she had to hide suddenly. When she was close enough to see clearly inside the entrance hall, she came to a halt, and as smoothly as she could, hid behind the nearest tree trunk. She thanked God that the hospital was surrounded with broad enough trees, they did make the perfect hiding place.

Rachel peered inside and noticed that the hall was buzzing with people. It would be no problem for her to sneak inside and blend in. There seemed to be no sign of either her mom or House, so the coast was clear.

Rachel decided that it would be now or never. Ever so slowly she made her way around the tree, and waited for the right moment. She eyed the people passing by. A group of middle-aged men walked near her hiding place, clearly heading for the hospital entrance. Just when they had passed her hiding place she jumped behind them, and walked as normally as she could.

The entrance hall was crowded with people; Rachel noted that most of them were patients and their family members. Today would be the day where patients were discharged for the holidays.

She walked as discreetly as she could, hoping that she blended with the people so no one would recognize her. Rachel was too busy looking around for her mom and House, that she barely noticed the extravagant decorations surrounding her and the jolly music in the air.

Rachel was halfway towards the elevators when she saw her walking from the clinic.

Her mom had her head cast slightly downwards, so there was no way she could have spotted Rachel. A man in his fifties walked just behind her, his attire suggested that he was there purely in business errands. His expression was stern and obstinate which gave him an unpleasing demeanor. Rachel noticed that her mom was equally rigid; her mouth was set in a thin line and her eyes showed seemed colder than eyes. She stopped by the reception desk; the man reached out his hand for her to take and they shook hands stiffly.

Rachel felt herself panic, she looked around frantically trying to find some way out of this mess. When her mom would turn around she would spot her immediately. From the corner of her eye she spotted a display of figurines demonstrating the scene of the birth of Jesus.

She looked into her mom's direction; she stood still, staring after the man with a stern expression on her face. Rachel was pondering whether she would have time to run for the elevators when she noticed her mom turn around, her grey-blue eyes looking directly at her.

Time seemed to stand still, and Rachel couldn't think of what to do. Right at that moment a group of people walked right in front of her, blocking her from her mother's view entirely. She used the opportunity to crouch down, and slid behind the display just before the group passed by.

She peaked from behind the figure of the Virgin Mary, to see her mother's confused, and searching gaze. She breathed a sigh of relief, and hoped that next time she would be just as lucky.

Her mom shook her head confusedly and walked towards the clinic. Rachel prayed to god that she would just stay in her office, so she could reach uncle Wilson's office without the fear of running into her.

To Rachel's dismay she walked right passed the doors, and headed towards the elevators. Rachel couldn't believe how unlucky she was, but she wasn't about to give up; there was always another way.

When Rachel was sure the elevator had closed, she moved slowly around the display and straightened up without anyone noticing.

Instead of walking straight towards the elevators she turned right and headed towards the staircase. At least she was sure to avoid House there; he never took the stairs, and her mom rarely used them considering the fact that she usually wore at least three-inch heels to work.

Rachel walked up the stairs, and was grateful that she only passed two doctors descending down the stairs.

When she had reached the platform she made sure that the coast was clear. She walked as quietly as possible down the corridor. Wilson's office was by the end of the corridor; she just had to turn left and she would be there.

When she was about to turn she heard two loud voices coming from the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"-suing us for 300 million dollars! How could you be so reckless?"

The voices became louder when she came nearer, but she stood put, holding her breath.

"And what was I supposed to do? Let the woman die on my table? I saved her life, and what do I get in return?"

Rachel could have recognized those voices from anywhere. Thankfully she couldn't hear any footsteps. Apparently they had stopped, but their voices seemed to grow even louder and angrier then before.

"You might have saved her, yes, but not until you cut a part of her brain out! She will suffer from personality disorder for years, she might never be the same."

"Well, that's not my problem. My job is to save lives, and that's what I did."

Rachel couldn't help herself; she peaked around the corner to see better what was going on between her parents.

They stood few feet away from her; her mom had her back turned towards her; she had her head tilted upwards so she could look properly at House who towered well above her. Although she couldn't see her mother's face; Rachel could easily imagine her angry expression. House was clearly frustrated with her, and she could only wait for the bomb to drop between them.

"It is your problem, because your decision might cost the hospital 300 million dollars."

"And that's the only thing you think about- money. Besides, why the hell are you harassing me with this? You ask me to do my job, and that's what I do."

"_You_ were supposed to ask my permission for the surgery, and you didn't."

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that I'm sorry?

Well, do you know what? I'm not." House looked stubbornly down at her mother.

"Why do you always have to do that?" her mother's voice was exasperated.

"What?"

"You know what. Why do you always have to act like a child? You made a mistake, accept it, take the consequences, and act like an adult for once."

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know fully well what I mean."

House's face darkened, and he straightened up to his full height.

"Yeah right. You keep acting like you're my superior, and you keep judging me for everything I do. Haven't I been there for you the past ten years? Haven't we raised a child together, or doesn't that mean anything to you? I'm just some fulfillment in your pitifully empty life!"

Rachel stood rooted on her spot; she almost forgot that she was hiding from her parents, who were definitely not talking about the hospital anymore; things had turned far more personal, and she couldn't take it.

She didn't want to listen to their argument, she wanted to run away as fast as she could, but she couldn't move.

"Do not make this about us! You may try to hurt me with your words, but I don't care, because right now I need to sort out of _your_ mess." Her mom stepped closer to House; her fists clenched. "If the hospital loses this case, I will most likely lose my job, do you realize that? Or maybe you don't care, like about everything else."

"Cuddy" Hose's hand touched hers slightly, his tone had softened considerably; "I do care, but you can't blame me for every fault in your life. I just can't take it anymore."

"So, you're just going to give up because I make you do your goddamn job every day, even though it's almost impossible. Do you realize how much I have had to sacrifice for you and your unconventional methods?" She had backed away from him now. Her voice almost shook.

"You tell me that I blame you for every fault in my life, well guess what House? You are every fault in my life."

House's expression hardened, Rachel could see the hurt in his blue eyes.

"Then why do we even have a relationship? If I make your life so unbearable, why do you even bother?"

His questions were only met by silence, and House waited expectantly for her answer, but it never came. House walked closer to her mother, and placed his large hands on her mother's shoulders. The gesture wasn't comforting, but it wasn't threatening either. It was as if he was trying to force her to tell the truth.

"Answer me," he bellowed demandingly. She didn't answer, but stood still, her head turned downwards.

"Cuddy, answer me." He said with more vigor in his voice. She didn't answer him.

"Answer me goddamn it!" He shook her shoulders slightly, the terror in his voice evident.

"I don't know!" She cried out.

The tension could have been cut with a knife. House lowered his arms down, and the look he gave her was way beyond hurt. She could have cut his heart out with a knife, compared to his face.

"Well, then I don't see why you need me in your life." He backed away, and stared at her with his magnificently blue eyes.

"I will be gone before you'll get home." His voice was shaky, and Rachel wanted to scream for him to come back. She didn't understand how this had happened, what had happened to her over the top loving parents that morning?

She looked after House who painfully walked down the hall to his office, then turned her face towards her mother who seemed to be rooted on her spot. She could hear a sob escape her throat.

"House" she could hear her whisper.

Rachel backed away and leaned against the wall. She couldn't stand to listen to her mother cry.

She felt like her whole world was crumbling around her. One minute she was overreacting to House potentially asking her mom to marry him, but that worry seemed a far cry away from the awful encounter she had just witnessed.

House couldn't leave, he was her dad, he couldn't just leave her. But then again, he wasn't her biological father; he had no obligations towards her whatsoever.

The clicking of her mother's heels signaled that she was leaving.

When Rachel was sure that she couldn't hear her anymore; she allowed a small sob to escape her, then the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Rachel?"

Rachel jumped up in panic, and turned frantically towards the intruder, only to meet face to face with uncle Wilson. She had never been so glad to see her uncle, and crushed herself against him, allowing her tears to flow freely.

"Rachel what's wrong?" uncle Wilson's voice was very concerned, and he wrapped his arms around her reassuringly. Rachel couldn't answer him, and just continued crying into his shirt.

"Did someone hurt you?" he asked alarmed. Rachel shook her head. He didn't question her further and just held her there and tried to comfort her.

After several minutes he pulled her away from him gently and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Why don't we go to my office, and we'll talk about it, okay?"

Rachel nodded her head, and followed him to his office. Wilson closed it behind them and sat on the white sofa gesturing for her to sit down. He offered her some tissue that she gratefully accepted. After she had damped her eyes he looked at her worriedly yet curiously.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I…I f-f-f-ound an engagement ring, and th-they had a hu-hu-huge fight. Now House is going to leave, and I do-do-don't know what to do."

Rachel tried to speak between her sobs. Uncle Wilson looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Why don't you try to breathe in and out, and I'll get some water. Okay?"

Rachel nodded her head. Few moments later he appeared with a glass of water. She drank it and tried to compose herself. After he was sure that the sobs had ceased he asked her again.

"What happened?"

Rachel took a deep breath and started to tell him about the engagement ring she had found in House's office. Wilson's face lit up in a smile.

"That's great news. I always new he had it in him. Why are you so upset?"

"I wasn't so upset about that. Well, I was a little upset, but that wasn't the reason I was crying." Rachel explained.

"But why? House is practically your dad, well according to U.S. law he is."

Rachel bit her lip, she really didn't want to go there, especially because she hadn't told him about the argument, but she had come to talk to him about this in the first place, and she needed to lift this off her chest.

She sighed and made herself more comfortable in the couch, looking down at her hands.

"Do you have time to listen to this?" She questioned. Wilson nodded his head reassuringly; "I'm not that busy, I have enough time."

Rachel nodded her head and thought about where to begin.

"Do you remember eight years ago when House and my mom broke up?"

Uncle Wilson nodded his head, and gestured for her to continue.

"Well, I know I was just five then, so I don't remember that much. But I do remember how sad I was, and how sad mom was, and I didn't understand how he could hurt her like this." Rachel took a break and sipped some water before continuing.

"Mom cried for weeks, she didn't know that I knew but I still can remember waking up to her crying. She didn't smile, and she didn't laugh anymore, and I started to hate him for hurting her so much. Then he came back, and she became happy again, and he became a father to me. For the first time in my life I felt like we were a family." Wilson smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, I can say that it's the first time I saw your parents genuinely happy."

Rachel gave him a small smile; then her face turned serious again.

"But there has always been a part of me, that's been afraid that he'll leave again." Wilson nodded his head knowingly, and patted her hand.

"Rachel, you must realize that when he left you were five years old. I understand that you just saw how hurt your mom was, but they were equally at fault. House has loved your mother for a long time, and the night he left they hurt each other badly." Wilson sighed at the memory.

"It wasn't the first time either, they broke up when you were just two years old. It was a horrible time for both of them. But they have learned from their mistakes, and I don't think that House is going to leave again. Be happy, they are actually getting married!"

Rachel shook her head miserably; few tears fell down her cheeks.

"No, you're wrong. I was on my way to see you when I overheard them arguing. House is leaving mom again!" She cried out in desperation.

"Calm down Rachel. Did you actually hear him say that he was going to leave?"

"Yes" Rachel whispered.

Wilson seemed to deliberate over this for a moment before he shook his head.

"Why do they always have to make things so complicated?" He muttered to himself. He looked at Rachel and stood up.

"Rachel, stay here. I am going to talk to House and see whether I can sort things out. Try to find something to do, this might take some time." He muttered.

Rachel nodded her head and watched him leave the office.

She wanted to think that uncle Wilson would be able to fix everything, but she wasn't sure that even he would be able to comfort her parents.

She couldn't believe how the day had taken such a drastic turn; she felt so silly to have reacted that way to the idea of her parents getting engaged. She wanted them to be together more than anything else in the world, she had even warmed up to the idea of them getting married, but now it wasn't going to happen.

Rachel shook her head; she was not going to think so negatively. Maybe uncle Wilson would be able to talk to her mom and House. Maybe things would get better.

No matter how much she tried to think of this situation in a positive way, she couldn't help but feel the shadow of a doubt cross her mind. She hoped that uncle Wilson knew what he was doing; her hopes relied on him. If uncle Wilson would not be able to reassure her parents, then no one would.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: _No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to David Shore, Fox, and its respectable owners.

_A/N: _Hi again. Now I must say that this chapter turned out to be _much_ longer then I originally planned, but I had so much fun writing it, and I am really glad how it turned out.

I think I have to explain some things about last chapter. I know some of you weren't very fond of the Huddy drama, and I am sorry if it threw you off. I know perfectly well that I said that this story involves no Huddy angst. However, when I wrote the first chapter I had envisioned the ending differently, and the fight between House and Cuddy is important when it comes to the ending. I hope you'll understand when you see the final outcome.

Thank you to you who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted. You keep me going.

I really appreciate every review, they encourage me to do better, so don't be discouraged to leave a comment.

Enjoy!

15:30

Rachel stared at the clock on Wilson's desk, her expression seemed distant and gloomy. She had the back of her heels propped against her cheeks for support, and she looked dully around the room, although she wasn't really focusing on her surroundings. Her mind was lost elsewhere.

The sound of footsteps made her snap out of it, and she looked at the door expectantly, but the footsteps had ceased, and she fell back on the sofa in irritation. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Uncle Wilson had been gone for one hour; every second that passed by made her more anxious, and distressed. She kept thinking about what he was doing now; was he trying to comfort House? Or was he talking to her mom? Had he managed to let them talk?

It had occurred to her that they were just pulling a prank on her, but that was just wishful thinking from her part. Her parent's fight had been real, and no matter how many times she went over that moment in her head didn't change that fact.

At one point she had decided to go outside and look for him; but then she thought better of it. She might end up making things worse, and she really didn't want to talk to her parents. She knew that she would be in trouble, and she would have to face her parent's anger at some point. Her mom would chastise her for walking alone to the hospital, and House- oh god, she really didn't want to know what House thought. She had broken into his office, gone through his stuff, and found the engagement ring he was going to give her mom. She was so screwed.

Rachel cried out in frustration and leaned down, covering her face in her hands. This waiting was going to be the end of her. She hated to wait in general, and waiting for uncle Wilson to give her some news was just too much.

She stood up abruptly and picked up a rubber band from the table, and fiddled it between her fingers, the motion easing her nerves a bit.

She walked around the office, and tried to find something-anything to distract her, but so far she hadn't found anything. His bookshelves were covered with books, but she couldn't for the life of her understand, nor pronounce what stood on the book spines.

She had tried to get into his computer, but it was locked and she had no idea what his password could possibly be. She had tried the basic ones; James, Jimmy, Wilson, House, Cuddy, Lisa, Greg, coffee, cane, monster- trucks, Rachel, and several other words to no avail. . After twenty minutes of racking her brain through possible words, she gave up.

Uncle Wilson wasn't as predictable as she thought he would be, working with House for so long had probably taught him better.

Rachel kept walking in circles; then she fell back on the sofa only to stand back up again.

She was seriously thinking about looking for him when the door finally opened, and a very tired looking Wilson walked into the office. Rachel stopped in her tracks and looked at him hopefully, but the look on his face made her hopes crumble to pieces.

He closed the door, and gestured for her to sit. Rachel didn't obey him and stood stock-still.

"What happened?" Her voice shook, but she didn't care.

Uncle Wilson sat down, and shook his head warily. His silence scared her more than anything, she had to know what had happened so she tried to ask him again. She sat down and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Uncle Wilson, please tell me what happened." She almost begged.

He looked at her with his sad Labrador eyes, and shook his head in defeat.

"Rachel, I tried."

Rachel stood up angrily. "What do you mean you tried? What did they tell you?" She almost screamed. Uncle Wilson stood up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel, calm down. I wont tell you anything until you sit down and calm yourself."

Rachel felt her anger build up, she wanted to scream at him, but she breathed through her nose and sat back down.

"Rachel, I have to be honest with you. I think that you should go and talk to your parents. I don't want to come in between your parents, and I think it's fairer to them that you talk to them yourself. "

Rachel felt guilty; she hadn't realized how this would affect him, actually, she hadn't thought about it at all. But she didn't want to talk to her parents; the truth was that she was scared.

"Why don't you just tell me what happened?" She asked him desperately.

Uncle Wilson sighed, and by the defeated look on his face she knew that he would oblige her wish.

"Fine, but you have to realize that you are still too young to truly understand some things-"

"I'm thirteen, not five." Rachel interrupted annoyed but uncle Wilson continued.

" –_AND _I don't want to be the one who tells you these things. I really don't think it's my place."

Rachel had opened her mouth to protest but uncle Wilson shushed her with his hard expression. Rachel had never seen her uncle angry…ever. She realized that maybe the situation was much worse then she had imagined. Wilson's face softened a bit when he continued.

"But, I think that you have the right to know what happened while I was gone. I am not going to tell you everything, so you'll just have to accept that."

Rachel nodded her head and waited silently for her uncle to speak. He seemed to think for a moment what to say before he began.

"After I talked to you I went straight to House's office. He was packing his backpack, and he was clearly hurt. I didn't tell him, at first, that you had come to see me, and waited to see if he would tell me what happened. He didn't say anything so I told him that I knew about the fight, which seemed to do the trick. I tried to convince him to talk to your mom and sort things out, but he was steadfast, he wouldn't bend. It took some time to convince him to wait until I talked to your mom. She wasn't as easy to crack, she didn't want to talk about it, but I could see that she was distressed."

Wilson took a break and dragged his hand through his hair.

"Rachel, believe me, I tried to convince them to talk to each other, but you know as well as I do that they are the most stubborn people in the world. Neither of them would bend, and after listening to both their sides of the story I think that neither of them is willing to forgive each other."

Rachel couldn't believe what he was saying. If he couldn't convince her parents to talk, then no one would be able to do so.

"I think they just have to cool off. They will eventually break and talk to each other."

Rachel knew that he was trying to sound convincing, for her sake, but she knew that he was lying to her. Her parents were separating, and even uncle Wilson couldn't prevent it. Rachel stood up, suddenly feelings of fear, denial, and determination sprung up in her. She was not going to let this happen.

"Did House leave?" She asked sharply.

Uncle Wilson frowned. "I left his office to see you, which was about fifteen minutes ago."

Rachel turned around and headed towards the door, and called out.

"Thanks for your help uncle Wilson."

Then she ran down the hall as fast as she could. She could hear uncle Wilson calling her name but she didn't look back. She stopped by the familiar glass door that led to House's office, and threw it open with force before hurrying inside.

First there seemed to be no sign of anyone, and she was sure that she was too late when she noticed House's backpack and cane lying on his desk..

Then she noticed something weird; the back of House's office chair was turned towards her. She didn't have time to observe it when the chair turned and a very aggravated looking House regarded her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss Nosy Sneakyson." He sarcastically remarked.

Rachel's feeling of relief was soon replaced with dread. She had almost forgotten the fact that Wilson had possibly told him about the engagement ring.

House had clearly seen the change in her facial expression.

"Oh yes, I know. Uncle Jimmy told me this fascinating story of you finding a certain property of mine in my _locked _office drawer." His voice was dangerously low.

"Oh" was all Rachel could muster.

"Yeah, you're in real trouble missy, do you know that?"  
>Rachel didn't answer and looked down, she couldn't look him in the eyes and see the anger on his face.<p>

She could almost feel his eyes bore into her scull.

"Maybe you don't know, but your uncle Jimmy is the worst tattletale there is, and by now the whole hospital might know this, including your mom."

Rachel could feel the burn of her tears against her eyelids, and tried to hold them back. She didn't want to cry.

"Rachel, look at me." He said evenly.  
>Rachel didn't want to obey him, she didn't want to see how angry he was with her, but eventually she looked up, raising her head slowly up to meet his.<p>

Rachel had suspected his face to show anger, resentment, even hatred, but she had not been prepared to see the pure disappointment on his face.

"I recall telling you specifically not to go into my office…ever. I thought we had an understanding about that. Clearly I was wrong."

Rachel tried to think of anything to say, some possible excuse, but she couldn't find any. Instead she looked at him utterly perplexed waiting to hear what he was going to say next. House leaned towards her intimidatingly.

"I can't possibly think of any reason why you broke my trust, and went through my belongings without my consent." He took a break and breathed in sharply, trying to calm himself down. He looked at her with his frozen gaze.

"That ring-" he began but stopped and looked away from her, the disappointment still evident. "I want to make it clear that the ring you found was not meant for your mother. Not today, not ever."

That statement made her head snap up; her heart raced and she was about to question him further but stopped when she saw his expression. He seemed almost defeated, and it seemed like every burden in the world lay on his shoulders.

He sighed and buried his head in his hands, then looked up at her, more composed then before.

"I bought that ring eleven years ago. You were only three years old at the time, so you couldn't possibly remember when I brought you with me to pick it out. That Christmas Eve I was going to propose. I had everything set up; I even had the ring in my pocket, but when I was going to propose I froze, and I couldn't do it.

I wasn't ready, so I put the ring into my drawer and tried to forget about it, and it has been there ever since. Until you found it." He looked at her with his hard gaze

Rachel felt like he had slapped her in the face. What had she done?

"I...I didn't know." She whispered in terror. "House, I didn't know. You said that your gift was a surprise, and I went into your office and found the ring. I thought that you were going to give it to her, and I didn't know what to do, and…and."

Every word came out in a rush, tears streaming down her cheeks. House didn't say anything; he just looked at her with the same disappointment.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. He had to understand that she hadn't meant for this to go so far. She wished with all her heart that she would be able to turn back in time, and forget this ever happened.

House finally caved in. He stood up and walked over to Rachel who had her face buried in her hands. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and hugged her to him. She leaned into him in comfort. He shushed her quietly, allowing her to cry for some time; hen he drew slightly away from her so he could see her face.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered again, hoping that he would forgive her.

He dried her tears away with the back of his hand.

"I know you are. This just isn't what I need right now. I thought you could tell me everything, and I'm just a little bit hurt that you didn't come to me about this."

Rachel's guilt only grew; she felt so ashamed for her reaction over the ring. She knew that she should have talked to House about it, but it didn't matter now, the damage was done.

"I guess it doesn't matter now." House said quietly, as if he had read her mind. Rachel looked at him and dried the remaining tears off her face.

"I think you should go to your mom." He looked at his clock; "she should be off in about an hour so you can go home with her."

"What about you?" Rachel asked. House stiffened a bit, then he said casually.

"I'll be gone before you know."

"No, don't go!" Rachel cried out. "You can't leave. She still loves you. You know that!"

Surprisingly he didn't tell her to back off like she had suspected, instead he gave her a small smile. It wasn't a reassuring smile; it was incredibly cold and bitter.

"Oh Rachel, one day you'll understand that life isn't so easy. One day you'll know that sometimes love isn't enough."

He moved away from her and picked up his backpack, then he took his cane and limped towards her. In his left hand was a white envelope.

"Will you give this to your mother?" He asked her, handing her the envelope.

"What is it?" She asked. Deep inside she hoped it was an apology letter. Somehow she doubted it, her mom's name was written formally with black ink on the white paper, it couldn't be more impersonal.

"Her Christmas gift." He replied drily. He looked at her with a mixed expression of dread and sorrow. "Goodbye Rachel." He muttered before he limped away.

Rachel wanted to run after him, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him. He might have been a cripple but he was strong,

She looked at the envelope in her hand, and felt a very familiar curiosity, but she shook the feeling off as soon as it came. Her curiosity had done enough damage, and it wasn't her business.

16:10

Rachel walked down the corridor, towards the elevators. At least she didn't have to sneak her way through the hospital anymore. When she reached the first floor, it was as if nothing had happened. The hospital was busy as usual; nurses and doctors walked their own way, minding their own business. It was odd to look at everything so unchanged when she felt like the whole world around her had changed drastically the last few hours.

Rachel walked to the clinic, and was passing the nurse station when she heard someone call her name.

"Hi Rachel. What are you doing here?"

Rachel turned towards the familiar voice of nurse Jessica Woods. She was a young, and cheerful nurse who was one of those people who never seemed to be in a bad mood. House had said that if Wilson would get his hands on her they would be married within a month. Rachel wasn't sure whether he was joking or not. She gave Jessica a small smile and walked up to her.

"Hi. I'm just visiting my mom." She tried to sound as neutral as possible. Jessica smiled at her and leaned against the counter.

"Oh how nice. Aren't you excited for Christmas? Are you going to do something fun?" She said excitedly, her blue eyes sparkling.

Rachel's smile faltered a bit. She had nearly forgotten what day it was, in the whole mess. She really didn't want to think about how Christmas without House would be. She managed to conjure up a smile, and with forced cheer she replied.

"Nothing really, we're just going to keep it simple. Although we might have dinner with grandma tomorrow night."

"Sounds fun. Is Dr. House going to cook again this year? I heard from Dr. Cuddy that he made some very exotic dishes last year." She said amusingly

Rachel had been afraid that she would bring up House sooner or later, and the memory that she had brought up made her almost burst into tears but she managed to hold her smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah, but he's going to keep us surprised this year."

"How nice. It will probably be great. My boyfriend is a cook so I'm lucky there, cause I can't cook at all." She laughed.

"Nurse Woods I need you in exam room 3!" a fat nurse with greying hair shouted. Jessica stopped laughing and looked guiltily at the nurse.

"I'll be right there." She shouted back, then shook her head when she was sure she didn't see.

"Is nurse Weiner making everyone crazy?" Rachel questioned. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she's a nightmare. Well, I guess I need to get going, but before you leave I need to give you something. Just give me one second." She put one finger up in signal for her to wait, then she rushed away. Few seconds later she came back, in her hand lay a small, carefully wrapped package. She handed it to Rachel who took it appreciatively.

"Just a little something for my favorite girl." She said warmly.

"Thank you. You shouldn't have spent anything on me." Rachel muttered.

"You're welcome Rachel, and don't worry about it, I love to give gifts. Now I have to get going." She hugged Rachel and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have the best Christmas ever." She said before releasing her.

"You too." Rachel called after her.

Rachel looked down at the Christmas gift, and couldn't help but think how dreadful this Christmas was going to be without House. She thought she would never miss his unorthodox cooking methods, but she wanted nothing more then to go home and watch him cook, which he did only once a year. Christmas dinner had always been something they did together.

Rachel walked unhappily towards her mother's office. She saw her sitting in her office chair, her head hovering over files and papers. Rachel took a deep breath and opened up the doors. Her mom looked up to see whom it was, and for a split second she looked slightly alarmed. When she saw who it was, her face relaxed a bit until it settled into a disapproving frown.

"Hello Rachel." She said sternly.

Rachel didn't answer and sat into the chair opposite her. She placed the present on the desk and unbuttoned her coat.

For a while her mom didn't even look at her, she poured over her work, and scribbled something on the paper in front of her. Finally she looked up and studied Rachel with a steady gaze.

"I hear that you had a talk with your uncle Wilson." She said coolly.

"He told me that you had overheard me and House's argument."

She said with the same odd tone in her voice. Rachel remained quiet; she knew that whatever she would say wouldn't change a thing. She waited for her mom to explode, which was going to happen sooner rather than later.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Her mom said curtly.

"What do you want me to say?" Rachel muttered defiantly.

Her mom seemed taken aback with her comment, and she could see her expression change to anger.

"Rachel, I don't know what you were doing at the hospital, but to involve Wilson into this-" She stopped and shook her head.

"You should have talked to me, and it was not your call to turn to Wilson."

"I know mom, and I'm sorry."

"I know, and I really didn't want for you to listen to me and House argue. What were you doing here anyway?"

Rachel didn't know whether she should have felt grateful that uncle Wilson hadn't told her about the engagement, or worried because she had no idea how to answer her question.

"I just wanted to see you. I was bored and I thought that I could surprise you." Rachel hoped that her lie was convincing. Her mom frowned.

"Wait! Did you _walk _over here alone?" She said alarmingly.

"Yes." Rachel mumbled. At least she had bought her lie.

"How many times have I told you not to walk all this way alone. Do you know how dangerous that is? Someone could have kidnapped you, do you know how many children have been kidnapped in New Jersey this past year?" She said hysterically.

Rachel didn't' have the energy to listen to this anymore. She just wanted this nightmare to stop, and her mom chastising her was not what she needed.

"Okay mom, I get it! I know I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry, but I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself." She shouted.

Her mom stopped and sighed. "I know you can take care of yourself, but you're still my baby, and don't want anything to happen to you."

She walked around her desk and hugged Rachel to her. Rachel buried her head in her shoulder and inhaled her signature scent; it always calmed her down.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Her mom muttered in her hair.

Rachel wasn't sure what exactly she was apologizing for, but she had the strong feeling that it had more to do with her argument with House than anything else.

"Me too," was all she could say.

"You know what?" she said and let go of Rachel. " I am almost finished with work, just wait a second and then we can go home."

Rachel nodded her head, this sounded too good. Her mom kissed her head before she sat down in her chair, and started to scribble on her papers.

After few minutes she closed her files, and looked up. "All done, finally!"

She packed up her stuff, and shut off the lights on the desk. Rachel handed her, her winter coat and then they were ready to leave.

Rachel buttoned up her own coat and was about to take the package from Jessica when she remembered the envelope House had given her.

"Hey mom, this is for you." She said and handed her mom the envelope that eyed it curiously.

"Oh? Who is it from?" She questioned. Rachel hesitated before she answered.

"House."

Her mom's expression changed dramatically from curiosity to distress.

"I see." She eyed it warily, probably wondering whether she should read it or not. Finally she took the paperknife from her desk and opened it. Her eyes scanned through the paper quickly. Her expression seemed puzzled at first then she paled up.

"What is this?" she whispered, her hand shaking slightly. Rachel looked at her mother worriedly.

"I don't know," she said quickly.

Her mom didn't look at her, she seemed completely shocked, then she cleared her throat and closed the letter and put it in the envelope.

"Mom what was that?"

"Nothing important." She said and tried to give her a reassuring smile. Rachel wasn't fooled but she didn't press her, she would find out later.

"Okay let's go." She ushered Rachel outside and shut off the lights. They walked in silence to the parking garage, and when they finally reached her mom's car Rachel couldn't help but feel relief. They had run into uncle Wilson on their way through the hospital, and he had quickly wished them a merry Christmas before darting off. Both mother and daughter were relieved that he hadn't asked any questions.

The car ride home was also silent; the only sound came from soft holiday music from the radio. She dreaded to go into the house knowing that House wouldn't be there. She looked at her mom who had a strained look on her face. Rachel didn't like her act. She didn't want to see her mom sad, but her almost cold expression made her so hardhearted, which wasn't like her at all.

When they finally pulled up the garage she felt relieved to be finally home. She walked by her mother's side up the drive when her mom suddenly stopped. Rachel looked at her puzzled.

"What?"

"Did you leave the lights on?" Her mom asked.

"No, why?" Rachel looked more closely, and yes indeed, the lights were one. She and her mom turned their heads down the street at the same time, and she could hear her mom inhale sharply

Not too far from the house was a very familiar Range Rover jeep parked by the sidewalk.

Rachel looked back at the house, just when the front door opened and saw him walking outside the door with a suitcase in one hand and his cane in the other.

This was not good; Rachel thought and glanced at her mom whose eyes showed for the first time pain. House stopped when he noticed them, and for a split second she could see the surprise on his face but he recovered quickly and smiled at them bitterly.

"Hi Cuddles." He said and watched her mother's face turn from shock into pure anger.

This was definitely not good.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: _No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to its respectable owners.

_A/N: _Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted this chapter up sooner. This sucker has been incredibly hard to pin down, and I think I have rewritten most of the conversations in this story six times. It has been pain, but I'm fairly happy with the outcome, although there are some parts that I'm not 100% happy with, but it will have to do.

Also I have another story in mind that has been taking a lot of space in my brain. I'm very excited for that story, it requires a whole lot of research and it's only on its early stages right now. But it might be a while until I post that one, cause I'm a full time university student, and don't have all the time in the world.

Now I hope you will like this chapter. It has been difficult to balance the conflicts, but I think it turned out okay. Please tell me what you think.

The next chapter is the last one, so this story is soon coming to an end. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it's not perfect, then again, nothing is.

Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited and alerted. I see that many have read this story, which gives me a lot of joy. I appreciate all of you who have taken the time to feedback, it helps a lot and it means the world to me.

Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>17:02<p>

"Hi Cuddles."

An unbreakable silence fell over them. House stood on the porch, his posture slumped as he leaned heavily against his cane, his unreadable gaze fell on them like a stormy cloud.

Rachel's eyes drifted quickly to her mother who stared fixedly at House with fiery gaze. Her hands were pressed against her sides; her knuckles were curled up so tightly that they had turned white. Any man would have recoiled by her threatening gaze, well any man that wasn't Gregory House.

Even though Rachel would have admired her mother's air of authority at any given moment, she felt the familiar feeling of dread sink in. She had seen her before in this mood, and she had seen it aimed at House several times. The fact was that he was completely unfazed when it came to her mother's anger towards him; in fact sometimes he seemed to enjoy it.

First when she had seen House step out of the door she had known that all hell would break loose, but there had been a secret part of her that wished that they would fall into each other's arms like nothing had happened.

But that was just wishful thinking from her part; there was no way that it was a possibility compared to the tense silence that had fallen over them. Rachel shivered involuntarily, it was incredibly cold, and even though they had only been standing there for few moments it felt like eternity. She wasn't sure whether she should just leave them alone, and let them talk, but she hadn't made her decision when she saw House shift on the porch. He leaned down and took a hold on his suitcase and limped slowly down the few stone steps that led from the House. He seemed to lean even more on his cane than he was used to, and Rachel wanted to help him, but knowing House she was sure that he wouldn't accept her help.

He stopped only few inches away from them, and looked at her mom with a mixture of annoyance, accusation and sadness.

"I'm sorry I wasn't gone before you came, like I said I would be. Thought you wouldn't come home so early." He said almost apologetically, then his face suddenly hardened and he muttered coldly. "Although it isn't really my fault though you will undeniably find a way to clean it on me, like you do with everything else."

The air seemed to drop few degrees. Rachel could see her mom step closer to House angrily. "Oh just stop House. Just leave, like you said you would. I don't need your crap right now." She snapped at him.

He looked at her with his frozen gaze before they turned to Rachel. She suddenly felt the need to hide, not because she was afraid, she just didn't want to see them argue, again. His face softened a bit, although the coldness was still visible.

"Fine." He huffed, although Rachel could trace disappointment in his eyes, and the way he almost hesitated before he limped onwards.

Rachel was sure that he really didn't want to leave, and despised the fact that her mom was forcing him to leave.

She looked at her mom desperately; she couldn't believe that she was just going to allow him to leave. She was astonished to find her mother consumed with guilt and hurt. This was the first time she had seen her show any sign of compassion towards him that evening. She took one step forward then she half jogged after him. Leaving Rachel utterly astonished.

"House." She heard her mom call. She could see him halt and look at her inquiringly. She stopped in front of him, and Rachel noted that she was incredibly close to him. The scene would have been quite romantic if the circumstances would have been different. The way they were standing so closely, the snow surrounding them, and the white Christmas lights in the trees gave the scenery a Christmas card quality, and Rachel would have snapped a picture of them if the moment had been different.

Rachel could hear her mother say something quietly, probably speaking so low deliberately so she wouldn't hear anything. But Rachel could hear House's answer loud and clear.

"You didn't like my Christmas gift?" He questioned mockingly.

"Is this some sort of sick joke? Do you think this is funny?" She cried out, clearly forgetting that Rachel was just standing few feet away listening.

"No it isn't." He said gravely. "I just don't want to see your face everyday knowing that I can't touch you, or be with you." He whispered.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" She breathed.

"I know I have been difficult, but you hurt me Cuddy. I was an idiot to even think that you are capable of loving me after everything that I have done, but for the twelve years we have been together I have loved you, even though my subconscious told me that I was a fool, I guess I should have listened."

"House I-"

"No. Don't say something you don't mean. I don't care if you're sorry. I might have said many lousy things to you in the past, but I have never gone so far as to hurt you the way you did today. So spare your pretty words. I'm done." He said and turned around.

Her mom stood in the middle of the driveway, tiny particles of snow fluttered on the ground, her heartache almost touchable in the frozen air.

House had reached his car, and was opening the trunk when Rachel could feel something snap within her. Suddenly she felt her legs move and she was in full sprint before she knew it. She passed her mother who called after her, but she didn't turn around.

"House! Stop!" She cried out in panic.

When she reached the car he was already in the drivers seat just about to close the door.

"House!" She called again, and managed to grasp the car door before he could close it.

"I need to talk to you." She said. House sat in the car, his hands on the steering wheel. He looked at her flustdered.

"Rachel, don't make this harder than it is." He said wearily.

"No, don't you make this harder than it is. She loves you, and you know it."

"Rachel-" He said carefully as if he was talking to a child.

"House." Rachel said with the same tone. She could almost see the amusement in his eyes.

"You know what I'm going to say so I'm not even going to bother. You wont listen anyway, but I'm going to tell you this. I'm leaving." He said with finality, and started to take the door-handle to close the door, but Rachel placed herself in the way so he couldn't close it.

"Oh no you wont." She chided before she looked at him wistfully.

"Do you know what?"

"What?" He asked disinterested.

"You are idiots." She exclaimed.

"What?" He spat out angrily.

"Yes you are! I know that I'm just a kid, and I don't understand what's it like to be in a relationship, and you know what? I don't care. I have heard things about you and mom, and I have come to the conclusion that you are both idiots."

"Rachel this is enough." He said furiously, but Rachel continued, she was way too aggravated at her parents to think of the consequences.

"You were both in love for years, even decades before you even admitted that you were in love with each other, but you were both too stubborn to admit your feelings. When you finally are together you end up hurting each other, because you're both afraid that you're whole relationship will end badly. Maybe you've always expected it to fail, because you think that you can never be happy. So yeah, you're idiots. For once in your life be happy, and accept the fact that you guys are made for each other. Even though it sounds cheesy, but it's the truth, so here you have it."

Rachel stopped and looked at House half expecting him to come with some clever remark on how young and silly she was, but instead he looked at her with unreadable gaze. Then his lips turned up in the smallest of smiles. He laughed slightly and shook his head.

"You have turned out okay. I'm not saying that I agree with you on what you said, but I think you'll be all right." He smiled sadly and looked at her meaningfully.

"If you turn out to be a decent person, I'll know that I have done at least one thing right." He placed a hand on her cheek. It felt warm against her cold cheek.

"I want you to know, that you are by far my proudest accomplishment."

Rachel felt touched by his words. House had always been her dad, there was no question about that, but sometimes she had the feeling that he wasn't very comfortable with the idea of being a father. House had always been…well House.

This was the closest he had card to admit that she was his daughter, and that meant more to her than anything else in the world.

She wanted to hug him and tell him how much she loved him, but she knew that admitting this to her was enough for him. Instead she placed her hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you House."

"You're welcome." He said and gave her a small smile. They stood there for a moment in silence, until Rachel broke it.

"Do you really have to go?" She whispered almost childishly.

"I'm afraid so."

Rachel wanted to stop him, but she knew that no matter what she would say would change a thing. Instead she did the first mature thing that day. She stepped away from the door and nodded her head.

"Fine, you may go." She muttered sadly. He nodded his head thankfully.

"I'm sorry Rachel." He said, taking the handle on the car door.

"Think about what I said." Rachel called before he shut the door.

The car started with a soft hum, and before she knew it he had driven off.

Rachel watched after him, until she couldn't see him anymore. She stood in the cold, and tried to suppress the dreadful feeling. She turned around and started to walk towards the house. She dreaded to go back inside, knowing that House wouldn't be there. Suddenly she wasn't excited at all for Christmas, not if House wasn't there. It was ironic since House wasn't terribly fond of Christmas, usually he would sulk in the farthest corner like Scrooge himself, but sometimes he would sit by the piano and play holiday tunes from countries all over the world, and she and her mom would sit by and listen. But the highlight of the evening would be Christmas dinner, which she and House would make together. They would find the most exotic cuisines from all over the world, and make them for Christmas Eve. Sometimes they had guests, although it was usually just uncle Wilson, and Courtney, his wife, and Daniel their son who was three. One time they had some old friends of House and her mom, from work, but that was rarity.

Rachel sighed; she guessed it would just be she and her mom now. She hadn't realized how lonely it would be without House.

Rachel had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed that she was almost by the front door without knowing it. She hadn't even thought about her mom who was probably already inside. She opened the door slowly and walked into the warm foyer. Her mom was nowhere in sight, and for that she was grateful; she wasn't sure how she would react to her confrontation with House.

She shoved off her coat, and boots, and placed them in the closet. She was about to walk towards the hallway when she saw it.

Her mother's Burberry handbag stood open on the floor, and a very familiar white envelope peeked up, taunting her with its hidden secrets. She tiptoed towards it, and snatched it up from the bag. She opened the envelope and dragged out a thick paper. She scanned the page quickly, and almost gasped out loud, her heartbeat drummed in her ears. On the paper was a very professional term's of agreement regarding resignation of a hospital employee; on the bottom of the paper was the untidy signature that showed the name Gregory House.

Rachel stared at the paper, her parent's argument before made so much more sense now. Her mother had appeared so hurt because of his resignation. But that meant that she was more worried about losing him as an employee rather than her boyfriend for twelve years.

Rachel's facial expression hardened, and she stormed down the hallway, and into the spacious living room. She found her sitting by the way window that overlooked the street. She didn't even notice her presence; her mind seemed to be miles away. Rachel stamped towards her, deliberately making as much noise as possible, so she would notice her.

"What," she slammed the paper in front of her, "is this all about?" she questioned brashly.

Her mother eyed her displeasingly, clearly not liking the tone of her voice, and brought the paper in front of her face. Realization flashed on her face and her lips pursed. She placed the paper onto her lap carefully, then clasped her hands together and looked at her with weary gaze.

"This is exactly what it looks like. House resigned, and I guess I can't blame him." She said equitably. Rachel shook her head angrily.

"I know that, I can read you know." She snapped.

"Rachel, what is your problem? You have been acting oddly all day. I understand that you are confused by all this, but I have a feeling there's something else going on." Her mom seemed more concerned than anything, but Rachel could trace the subtle hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No" Rachel said quickly, almost too quickly because her mom raised an eyebrow. "I haven't been acting oddly." She added defensively.

"Then why are you reacting so strongly to this? The last time I checked House was my employee not yours, and it wouldn't make much difference to you whether he's working at the hospital or not. "

"That's not what's bothering me." Rachel exclaimed and started to pace in front of her mother.

"Then what's bothering you?" She insisted.

Rachel stopped, the fury she had felt before surfaced again, and she stopped in mid step then turned towards her mother.

"_You_ are bothering me." She pointed her finger at her for emphasis. "You weren't angry at House until you found out that he was going to resign. You are more upset that you're going to lose him as an employee rather than losing the man you have been with for twelve years." Rachel cried out.

Her mother sat completely still, but held a steady eye contact. Rachel had expected her to blow up, but she didn't. Her expression was stern and frustrated, and when she spoke up her voice was steady.

"I see you got this all figured out."

Rachel didn't say anything, suddenly she felt incredibly small and childish. Her mom crossed her arms together.

"I'm very disappointed in you Rachel. You are accusing me of things you can't possibly understand completely. You are making simple assumptions out of a much more complicated matter and…" She stopped and took a deep breath to steady herself. "You are my daughter; my child and I thought you would never disrespect me like this."

Rachel's gaze dropped to the floor, she didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes. Rachel was ashamed, she knew that she had stepped over the line, and she was ashamed for that, but she was angry that her mom kept treating her like a child.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful, but I'm not a kid anymore, I understand-."

"No you don't Rachel." She snapped, and slammed her hand down angrily.

"You can't possibly know." She stated slowly, looking at her with a painful expression. Rachel didn't say a word; instead she sat down into the empty seat opposite her. Rachel hesitated before she stated simply.

"Then tell me."

Her mom looked at her uncertainly, Rachel could almost see her weighing her options, then she sighed and shook her head.

"No Rachel, I can't tell you." She said firmly. Rachel wanted to throw a tantrum at her, oh how she just wanted to scream at her right at that moment, but she knew that it would only make her mom furious, and then she would never know.

Also she felt incredibly confused by all this, she didn't know what was going on, and more importantly she didn't know what _had_ been going on.

"Mom, whatever is going on you need to tell me. I'm so confused right now. House has left, and you don't even seem to care, and I have the right to know too." She said pleadingly.

Her mother looked at Rachel's pleading face with a thoughtful expression. She leaned forward and rubbed her temples with her hands, debating what she should tell her. She dropped her hands and nodded her head slowly.

"I guess you have the right to know. God, I never wanted you to get involved with this."

"With what?" Rachel questioned. Her mom placed a hand on Rachel's hands who lay cradled in her lap.

"Honey, me and House have been having trouble for over a year. This argument you witnessed today wasn't our first one, and I'm so sorry you had to see that. I never wanted you to find out like this."

Rachel shook her head incredulously. "What?" she whispered. "But, that doesn't make any sense." It surely didn't. House had a ring…and it was Christmas, and she was just realizing that this was indeed bigger than she originally thought.

Her mom nodded her head sadly. "I'm afraid it's the truth. We have been trying to work things out, but sometimes trying isn't enough."

"But House didn't want to leave. You made him leave." Rachel alleged. "You told him you didn't love him, and he was forced to leave, he didn't want to." Rachel cried out.

"I know he didn't, and Rachel believe me, I know I was horrible to him, but you don't know how difficult he has been to me. He-" She stopped herself, and looked away, clearly trying to compose herself.

"What do you mean?"

She didn't turn around, and stared at the window. She sighed and said without looking at her.

"You know House only as the good, and dare I say kind man that is your father." Her voice said it with a certain fondness, then she stated more firmly.

" However you haven't seen the man he can be, the man he was before, and sometimes that man comes out with all his flaws and difficulties, and I'm the one who has to deal with it. I have to bear his burdens just as heavily as he has to. And I've tried, god how I've tried to help him and be there for him. But you know your father, and he doesn't allow anyone to help him." She sighed tiredly, truly defeated. Rachel felt truly ashamed, she hadn't known that her parents had been having such difficulties, and she had just been blaming her mom when House was equally at fault. Rachel suddenly thought about uncle Wilson's words before.

_After listening to both their sides of the story I think that neither of them is willing to forgive each other. _

His words held more meaning now, Wilson probably knew that they had been having problems, and Rachel gathered that there was something more to the story.

"Mom, what exactly happened?" she asked boldly.

Her mother's back was turned away from her so she couldn't see her reaction, but by the way her posture slumped slightly, she could see that this was something she had been trying to avoid talking about. Rachel half expected her to tell her to go to her room, but she just turned around and looked at her with sadly.

"I guess you will find out eventually, even though it isn't easy for me to tell you this." She sighed before continuing. "One year ago House had an incredibly difficult case of a young girl, who was about your age, and she was terribly sick. He tried everything he could; he stayed for hours to no end, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. I have never seen him try harder, but she died, and he couldn't deal with it. He refused to talk to anyone for weeks, and when he did, he started to blame the people around him; mostly it went on his team, and me."

She turned around and exhaled. "Since then it has gone downhill, and he hasn't been able to forgive himself completely for what happened to that girl, and he's frustrated all the time. He won't go to therapy, he won't listen to James, and he definitely doesn't listen to me, and I just can't…" She stopped and turned around again. Her mom hated to cry in front of other people, and Rachel had rarely seen her shed a tear over anything. Which told her that things had been much more difficult than she had ever imagined.

She almost wished that she would have just stayed home, and left things alone, but it was too late now. She was more frustrated with herself that she hadn't noticed that something was off between her parents, but when she thought more about she couldn't think of a time when things were tense between them. Sure, she had heard them argue once or twice, but that was just normal. They had been acting like they had always acted. That's why she felt more confused and frustrated with this. Why did her parents have to be so difficult?

Rachel looked at her mother's slumped form, and decided that it would be better to leave her alone, for now. She stood up and started to walk away, when suddenly a thought crossed her mind. She stopped mid way and glanced at her mom who hadn't moved an inch.

"Do you love him?"

She turned her head towards Rachel. Her eyes glistened, a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

"I'll always love him." She whispered, before she turned her head towards the window.

Rachel smiled warmly, and walked out of the living room. She was walking down the hallway, passing House's office when she noticed that the door was slightly ajar. She came to a halt, and peaked inside. The room was just like before, although she noticed that some books had disappeared, and the desk wasn't as crowded like before. Some of the drawers were open, and she couldn't help but wonder…

Rachel looked around as if someone was watching her, and very quietly she slipped into the room. She went straight towards the bottom drawer of the desk, and opened it up. The drawer was completely empty; the ring was gone.

Rachel didn't know what it meant, but she hoped that there was still a chance, even though it was tiny.

She returned quietly from the study and darted up the stairs, and stepped into her bedroom. She turned on the light and looked around the room. She didn't know what to do with herself so she jumped into her comfortable bed and stared at the ceiling.

She heard the buzzing of her cell, which she had forgotten on her nightstand. She reached for it and noticed that she had five messages from Lizzie, her best friend. She thought about calling her when a thought suddenly came to her mind. She went through the name list and pressed on call. She waited anxiously, and prayed that he would answer the phone. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello, James Wilson speaking."

Rachel almost snorted when she heard his greeting but managed to compress it.

"Uncle Wilson."

"Rachel? Is everything all right?" He said worriedly. Rachel bit her lip before stating.

"Is House there?"

There was a long pause, which only confirmed her suspicion. She could hear a door close from the other end and shifting of feet.

"Rachel now is not a good time. He doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"If he's there tell him…tell him that I know everything that happened, and tell him that there is still a chance."

"Rachel, I don't think-" he began but Rachel caught him off.

"Just do it, and tell him…that eleven years is a long time, and he better do something about it."

"What?" Uncle Wilson said incredulously.

"Just tell him will you? I have to go, bye."

She ended the call, and threw her phone on the bed. She glanced at the ceiling with a smile on her face. She hoped that he would listen to her. This had to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to David Shore, Fox, and its respectable owners.

A/N: This is the last chapter in this little story. This chapter turned out to be my favorite one by far, and I hope you'll like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks all who have been so nice to review, favorite, and alert this story.

Gosh, It has been snowing like crazy where I live so it was not hard to get back into Christmas spirit.

I highly recommend listening to Norah Jones while reading, because I listened non-stop to her songs while writing this chapter. Also her songs have the atmosphere I was going for.

Please feel free to leave a review, they make my day, and they make me improve as a writer. Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>22:00<p>

Rachel sat with her mother by the dining room table; neither of them saying anything, as they sipped they're hot chocolate. Rachel could barely look at her mother, whose eyes were red rimmed. Rachel looked down at the table and traced invisible patterns into the smooth surface.

She had stayed in her room most of the afternoon, allowing her mom to be at peace. Rachel had finally emerged from her room at dinnertime. Her stomach churning; she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, so she forced herself out of her bedroom. Her mom was nowhere to be seen so she made a grilled cheese sandwich for dinner, which was a far cry from the Christmas dinners she was used to. Her mom finally emerged when she was finishing her bread. She had clearly tried to hide her tear stricken face with concealer but failed miserably. She had apologized for her lack of cooking skills and she had brushed it off. Things were too difficult.

After the hopeless Christmas dinner she had went into the living room, and sat down by the big tree, rummaging through the presents. Most of them were to her, of course the biggest one was from House and her mom. She couldn't help but think that when they had picked that present they had thought they would have quiet Christmas together, not expecting that they would be separate. Rachel had placed her package back to its place and tried in vain to think of something cheery. She had ended by the piano where she played simple Christmas pieces House had taught her. She had never been a good pianist, which was a slight disappointment to House who had hoped that he could teach her. Those had been one of the moments she had wished that he was her biological dad. She did have a fine singing voice though, which seemed to please her parents immensely. At least she had something. Later her mom had made hot chocolate, which was a tradition at the house. Rachel was grateful that she was at least making some effort in making the evening a little less miserable. But it wasn't the same. Usually at that time of the night they had finished their meal, and her mom would make hot chocolate, which was about the only thing she was good at making. Then they would sit in the living room, and House would play while she and her mom would sit by and do some last minute Christmas wrapping, or just sit there and listen.

Rachel glanced at her mom who sat deep in thought opposite her. Her hand traced around the cup in slow circles, her chocolate almost untouched.

Rachel felt like this was somehow her fault. If she had just left that ring alone, and made her parents sort through their fight without her meddling, then maybe they would be the same happy family that morning. She knew deep down inside that she was wrong, the events of the day had been one mess and she couldn't have changed anything. Rachel finished the hot drink quietly, and decided to just go to bed. Most of all she wanted to fall asleep, and forget what had happened.

She stood up quietly and muttered a goodnight to her mom who didn't look up or acknowledge that she was leaving. She had walked few steps when she heard her mom call her name. She turned around. Her mom sat across from the table staring at her guiltily. She didn't say anything else, instead she stood up and walked over to Rachel and embraced her tightly against her. Rachel rested her head on her shoulder and melted into her sweet embrace. She hadn't realized how much she needed her comfort. She could feel her mom stroke her hair soothingly.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I know I have been neglecting you all night." She cooed into her hair.

"I know." Rachel whispered.

"I know you were just trying to fix things between me and House, and I understand that. I never wanted you to see me and him argue."

Rachel didn't say anything and hugged her tightly; no words were required at that moment. Her mom let go of her reluctantly and wiped a tear from her eye and tried to muster a small smile.

"You should get some sleep." She told her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Rachel questioned worriedly.

"Of course I'll be fine. I should be worried about you." She laughed half-heartedly.

"It's okay mom." She said earnestly. Her mom kissed her on the top of her head and stroked her cheek gently.

"I love you Rachel."

"Love you too. Goodnight." She began to walk towards the living room when she looked at her mom questioningly.

"I'm going to bed soon. I just need a moment." She assured her. Rachel nodded her head reluctantly and walked out of the dining room area. She didn't want to leave her mom alone but knew that she needed it, and obliged her.

Rachel walked slowly down the hallway, and headed towards the staircase. She yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly; she felt exhausted after the day, and couldn't wait to get to bed. She stopped by the foot of the staircase and looked at the wall, which was covered with family pictures. All of the best memories of her childhood covered the wall; the birthdays, holidays, and Christmases they had shared together as a family. She dreaded to think of the future Christmases she and her mom would spend without House.

Rachel felt hot tears threat to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that her parents couldn't survive this, after everything they had been through.

A sudden movement caught her eye and she turned around abruptly, but there was no one in sight. Rachel frowned; she could have sworn that she could hear the front door open, but there was no way to see it from her viewpoint.

Rachel moved carefully towards the foyer, making sure that she couldn't be heard. She turned around the corner; the cold wind welcomed her with its sharp teeth, and in the door stood a tall figure.

Rachel almost screamed out loud but she drowned it down when she noticed who it was.

House stood in the doorframe clearly as taken aback as she was. His black winter coat was covered with snow, and by the look of it he appeared to be freezing.

Both of them stood completely still, the door still open revealing a snowstorm behind him. After several moments Rachel unconsciously walked forwards and touched House's arm, just to be sure that he was real. She half dragged him inside and closed the door quietly so her mom wouldn't hear.

"You came" Rachel whispered happily. House looked at her awkwardly.

"I thought about what you said, and you were right"

Rachel was so glad and revealed that he had showed up, and she couldn't contain her happiness that without thinking she jumped at House and gave him a crushing hug. She could feel him tense up by the gesture, and she started to think that maybe this wasn't the best idea, he had never liked such emotional displays, in fact he had told her many times that he despised them.

Then she felt his arms around her shoulders and she knew that everything would be all right. She could feel his wet winter coat soak her shirt but she didn't care, because he was here, and that was the only thing that mattered.

He ended their embrace and gave her a small smile.

"Where's your mom?" He whispered. Rachel smiled and gestured towards the living room. House nodded and started to walk forward when he stopped and turned around to face Rachel.

"Thank you." He said earnestly, before he turned around and halted towards the living room. Rachel stood by and watched him leave, smile playing on her lips.

She debated whether she should just go upstairs, and leave them alone, but she knew that she was incapable of falling asleep not knowing what was going on.

So Rachel tapped on her toes down the hall, but instead of turning right like House did she turned left and went towards the kitchen. In the kitchen were doors that led to the living room, and she couldn't help but thank the architectures for thinking of it. She opened the swinging doors carefully, and stepped inside the cozy living room, careful to close the door slowly so they wouldn't hear her. She slid behind one of the plush chairs nearby. She couldn't help but think of all the times she had hidden for the past fourteen hours, and chuckled silently.

She peaked from the chair so she had a clear view of the dining room, which was merely separated from the living room by an arc that reached from the ceiling to the floor. Her mom sat by the table, absentmindedly rolling her fingertips along the brim of her mug. She had clearly not noticed House standing not too far away, looking at her intently. Rachel could sense that he was hesitating approaching her. He had probably been standing there for a couple of minutes, merely observing her.

"Cuddy" his husky voice made her mother snap from her trance. Her expression showed only shock when she noticed who was calling her name.

"House" her voice was thick with emotion, and she stood up slowly from the chair and walked towards him only to stop mere inches away from him.

The silence between them was tense, but Rachel could clearly see the shame in her mother's eyes. House was the first one to break the silence.

"Cuddy, I'm-"

"No don't!" She interrupted him abruptly. House looked astonished at her, clearly taken aback.

"Don't apologize for anything. I was so awful to you, and I can't believe I said those things. I know that saying that I'm sorry isn't enough for what I said, because they weren't true." She stepped closer to him and looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"But you have to believe me when I say that I love you. I love you more then anything in the world. I love you, I love-"

He silenced her by capturing her lips with his own, and she responded hungrily.

Rachel was so happy that they had made up that she didn't even think about turning away.

They separated only to catch their breath. She hugged him towards her desperately.

"I'm so sorry" she kept whispering into his shirt, and he ran his hand back and forth against her back.

"Shhh, it's okay. We were both idiots." He answered her apologizes.

Finally House managed to untangle himself from her iron grip, and looked at her lovingly. Tears streamed down her face and he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Dance with me" he whispered. She looked back confused.

"Wha- there isn't even music" she exclaimed.

House shrugged his shoulders "we don't need any."

"What about your leg?" She questioned anxiously.

"Don't worry Cuddles, it's fine."

He unbuttoned his jacket and lay it carefully on the back of a chair, then he propped his cane by the table before he haltered towards her mother who was still quite stunned by all of this.

He took her hand and led her forward; then he took a step towards her and placed one of his hands on her waist and took her small hand in the other.

They moved in slow circles on the hard wood floor to an invisible music. They didn't say anything; enough words had been shared that day, most of them hurtful. Instead they savored the moment in each other's embrace.

Rachel crawled from the chair quietly, she wasn't afraid to get caught; her parents were too absorbed in the moment. She crawled towards a side table by House's leather chair, and grabbed the remote that lay on the table. She flicked it towards the sound system; before crawling back to her hiding place.

Soon relaxing mood music floated through the air. Both her parents looked up in surprise.

"Is someone else here?" Rachel could hear her mom question.

"Hmm, must be magic. I have a deal with Santa's helpers." House answered playfully.

She just rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Rachel was sure that this moment couldn't be better, and decided it was best to leave soon. At least she would be able to sleep peacefully knowing that her parents were going to be fine.

"Cuddy?"

"Mmhmm." She muttered.

"I love you," he said lovingly.

She lifted her head up and met his eyes.

"I love you to. You know that, don't you?" her voice was slightly hysterical.

"Of course I know that." He assured her. He stopped the dancing and placed his hands on her waist.

"In fact, I knew way before you did."

Her mom raised her eyebrows. "Oh?" she leaned towards him, "why are you so sure about that?"

"Oh babe, you fell in love with me the moment you saw my sexy bod." He said cockily. His remark was met by rising of her eyebrows, "really? If I recall correctly, it was you who came onto me first." She remarked.

"So? You took my class, because you found me interesting." He retorted back, grinning from ear to ear when he noticed her blush.

"See, told ya."

"Oh please. This doesn't prove a thing! Besides, being interested isn't the same as being in love, and I recall you falling in love with me way before I did."

"Yeah, you can delude that pretty little head of yours, but I know the truth."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"It really doesn't matter, you'll keep your ground and I will keep mine. No matter which one is true." She said with finality in her tone.

"You're right." He said. She looked at him surprised.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we are together, even after all the fighting and hurting, we are still together." He said softly against her ear.

"Yeah, it is really a miracle." She whispered back.

He moved slightly away from her so he could see her face clearly.

"I mean, if we can go through this, we can go through everything. For years I've been afraid that this-" he said pointing between him and her for reference, "wouldn't work."

"Maybe it's because I screwed up my only serious relationship, and I had convinced myself that I couldn't be in a serious relationship. Then you came along, and you changed me for the better. You and Rachel."

Rachel could see her mom smile at him with adoration in her eyes, and Rachel couldn't help but smile too. She did feel a little bit like an intruder, but she was so involved with the scene before her that she didn't dare to walk away.

"-and I know that I have been difficult, hell, we have both been difficult. But I feel, finally, like we are on a safe track. I'm not saying that we aren't going to have our fair share of fighting, but I'm sure that we'll manage."

House had backed slightly away from her, although he still held her hand in his. Rachel noticed that his other hand was in the pocket of his pants, but her mom hadn't noticed the change, she was staring intently into his eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is, that I don't want us ever to fight like that again. I want us to work, and I want you to be mine. I have loved you for longer then I care to remember, and I have wanted you for far too many years without you being mine."

He shifted slightly and lowered himself on one knee, picking up a very familiar box out of his pocket.

Rachel could hear her mom gasp the same time she did, placing her hands on her mouth. House opened the box, to reveal the beautiful ring inside.

"Cuddy... Lisa, will you marry me?"

There was a pause, and Rachel held her breath. Then her mother crouched down on her knees, so she could look directly into his eyes.

"Yes, yes, of course!" she cried out and captured his lips with her own. He placed his free hand into her hair and drew her deeper into the kiss.

Rachel couldn't help but let out a small shriek of happiness. After all this time he had finally managed to ask her, and Rachel couldn't be happier. She was even prouder that he had listened to her after all.

They finally drew away from the kiss, and she rested her forehead against his.

"Are you sure?" He asked her uncertainly.

"Of course I am." She looked at him in the eyes and caressed his cheek lovingly.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life."

He gave her one of his true smiles, and took the ring out of the box. She reached her hand out, and he placed the ring on her finger easily. He held her hand in his and looked disbelievingly at her.

"I had always imagined that this would be harder." He almost laughed.

She smiled reassuringly and kissed him again.

"Oh god, you're leg must be killing you!" She cried out loud.

"Yeah, kind of, but I didn't want to ruin the moment." He half groaned. She didn't let him say it twice; she stood up on her feet, and helped him up, with slight disapproval from him.

When she was sure that he was fine, she laced her fingers with his, and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the ring on her finger. He leaned into her and his mouth stopped by her ear.

"You do realize that we are being watched." He whispered. She nodded her head slightly, and in unison their heads turned to the place where Rachel was hiding.

Rachel knew that she had been busted, and she was trying to find a good excuse when her parents walked up to her, and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Hi" she said guiltily.

"I…um lost my earring, and I was looking for it." Rachel said lamely.

Her parents looked at each other, then back at Rachel.

"Wow, how dumb do you really think we are?" House questioned in mock hurt.

Her mom only laughed and helped her up.

"Okay, fine, you caught me. Happy?" Rachel muttered under her breath.

She looked between her parents, and couldn't help but smile. Since she was a little girl she had wanted her family to be normal, but for the first time she was actually glad how abnormal and dysfunctional they were.

"What are you smiling at?" House questioned.

"You're engaged!" She cried out, and in one motion she hugged them both to her tightly. Her mom laughed and House joined her.

"It only took you eleven years," Rachel chastised at House, who looked uncomfortably at her mom who looked at them quizzically.

"What?"

"Nothing" Rachel and House said in unison. She frowned at them, but didn't say anything. Instead she gave House a small kiss.

"I think it's time to go to bed," Rachel muttered, and walked out of her parents embrace.

"Okay, goodnight Rachel." Her mom said. Rachel walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight mom"

"Goodnight kid." House muttered, and Rachel smiled at them warmly before kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodnight dad."

He looked slightly taken aback, then gave her a small smile.

House had always been a dad to her, but this was the first time she said it out loud. She didn't feel like he was more her dad because of the engagement, she just felt like this was the right moment to call him by that name. Rachel never knew why she had chosen that moment, but she just felt like she had to express herself that way, considering everything that had happened that day. He was her dad, no matter what happened between her parents, and she wanted him to know that.

Rachel walked out of the living room, taking a one last glance at her parents who sat in each other's embrace, their foreheads rested against each other affectionately.

Rachel smiled and turned her head; she walked upstairs and went to her bedroom. She jumped into her bed, and drew her blanket over her.

Her thoughts turned to the events of the day, and how exhausted it had left her. She was so thankful that her parents had managed to make things work, and now they were finally engaged.

Rachel wasn't afraid anymore that House would leave. For the first time, Rachel was sure that House would be there the next day, being his same groggy self.

With that thought she closed her eyes, and fell asleep, a small smile lingering on her lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you again for reading. I wanted to make a small comment about the engagement. I had envisioned many different scenarios how he would propose, some were very original, and over the top. However, when I sat down to write, I felt that the proposal itself should be simple, even though House is over the top most of the time, and I really considered a very original and unique proposal. But my final decision was to make it simple, sometimes less is more, and I am very happy with that decision.

Thank you again for reading this story, and please tell me what you think.


End file.
